Flora, Fauna and Merryweather
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (known collectively as the Three Good Fairies) are the main protagonists in Disney's 1959 animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. Background The three good fairies are clothed in medieval-styled dresses with a particular color predominating. In addition to the dresses, the outfits are complemented with matching capes and pointy hats secured to their heads with colored veils. Flora's dress is predominantly red with her petticoat, cape clasp cuffs, and hat veil a dark yellow. She appears to be the leader of the group, and based on her dialogue in the film, she seems to deal heavily with flowers and nature; her favorite color is pink. Fauna's outfit is a dark green with accents in a lighter shade of green and she appears to be second-in-command. Despite her tendency towards absentmindedness and obliviousness, she is the quieter and the more introspective than the other two fairies, and often functions as a peacemaker between Flora and Merryweather. Merryweather is dressed in shades of blue, her favorite color, and is distinguished from the others by her diminutive stature. She is feisty, yet pessimistic, resourceful and often challenges Flora's leadership. As a group, they all have powerful magical abilities, channeled by their wands. They are able to do many things through their magic, such as shrinking in size, fly, bringing inanimate objects to life, and putting people to sleep. Their wings allow them to fly and they maneuver adroitly through the air. Despite their claims that they could only do good things with their magic, they were not above using their powers in morally ambiguous ways: Flora gifted a sword and shield to Prince Phillip (which could be interpreted as promoting violence) while Merryweather turned Diablo into stone. They were also not above using magic for their own convenience and personal desires, as demonstrated through their preparations of gifts for Aurora's 16th birthday party, and in the pink/blue color war between Flora and Merryweather. Though their magic was stated to be inferior to Maleficent's in raw power, when they work together they were capable of granting people extremely powerful weapons to be used in the cause of righteousness. Such weapons could triumph over the darkest of evil. When they gave Prince Phillip the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth (possible references to the Shield of Faith and the Sword of the Spirit from the Bible, seeing as how their names are almost synonyms John 14:6) for the final fight with Maleficent, the sword (boosted by the fairies' combined magic and Flora's incantation) was so empowered it could destroy Maleficent and her evil with one well-aimed blow. Trivia * Although Aurora was the title character The Three Good Fairies are the main protagonists because they had a much larger role and were the ones progressing the films plot and most actively opposing Maleficent throughout the course of the plot than anyone else. * Flora was the name of Walt Disney's mother. * The original version of the story had 7 fairies. * They are similar to The Powerpuff Girls. Flora like Blossom is the wise leader type figure of the group, Fauna like Bubbles is the loving and compassionate figure of the group and Merryweather like Buttercup is the stubborn and tough figure of the group. The differences being that Fauna's color is green while Bubbles's color was blue while Merryweather's color was blue while Buttercup's color was green. Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Heroines Category:Walt Disney Category:French Category:Characters who can fly Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced by Verna Felton